


Worth

by MusicalTrashMemes124



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: AOB Dymanics, Alpha Connor, Alpha Jared, Alpha Zoe, Angst, Eventual Smut, M/M, Omega Alana, Omega Evan, Pining, courting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalTrashMemes124/pseuds/MusicalTrashMemes124
Summary: Evan was the definition of an omega stereotype; nervous, shy, social anxiety, no friends, all of that good stuff. But most of all, no one noticed him.Connor didn’t look like an alpha at all, he wore black all the time, stayed alone in his room, and was obviously an introvert. He wasn’t actively searching for an omega, in fact, he’d rather be alone. So why were his instincts kicking in for this kid?





	Worth

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a project I’ve been wanting to do since forever ago, and I’m finally here! Hope you enjoy!

Evan was, least to say, an obvious omega. Though often blended into the crowd, one look at the boy and anyone could tell he was one weak ass omega. Now, with this kind of atmosphere and look, one may think that alphas left and right try to get a hold of him, but that just isn’t true.

Despite popular belief, most alphas prefer an omega who thinks a little bit high of themselves. They like mates that will give into submission, yet have some sprit. That’s what Evan lacks: spirt.

A few days before senior year, Evan fell out of a tree in Ellison State Park. At least, that’s what he told everyone. The lie was lame and made him sound stupid, so he was obviously made fun of. He shrugged off the comments, but they really did hurt. The omega was being made fun of by his best friend about killing himself when another alpha showed up.

Evan’s best (and only) -family- friend moved on from him to the newcomer, Connor Murphy. Evan had always found Connor interesting, his scent made him out to be a strong alpha, but he didn’t go around scenting and sniffing every omega he ran across.

He started to zone out and only came back to reality when Jared said “You’re such a freak.” And walked off, leaving the two people with the worst social standings in the school alone. Evan nervously looked up and the now angry alpha and clear this throat quickly to speak only to be cut off.

“Why the fuck are you laughing?” Connor asked, narrowing his eyes in a way that made him seem threatening and stated that he was more powerful than whoever Evan thought he was.

“No, no, I’m not-“ Evan tried to combat, sinking into himself.

“Stop fucking laughing at me!” The alpha boomed, stomping towards the boy, “you think I’m a freak?”

Evan shook his head, he had already been scared, and his anxiety wasn’t helping at all. “No, I don’t, I’m sorry please.” He started to ramble, all of his words jumbling together into a mess of a sentence.

Connor yelled one last time, “You’re the fucking freak!” Before pushing Evan to the ground and storming off with stomps that could be heard across the hallway. The omega didn’t even try to get up, he just layed on the ground, knowing that no one cared enough to help him.

That was quite a greeting for meeting the first person in a long time.


End file.
